Hyde's In The Bag
by Washi1
Summary: Hyde writes in his journal about Veterans Day and his date with Jackie in "Jackie bags Hyde." Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hyde's thoughts in "Jackie Bags Hyde".  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing man, just a poor fan! :D  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Book of Wisdom,  
  
Okay man, you'll never believe what happened to me today! So yeah, Jackie man, she brings over as her date for Red's annual Barbecue this guy called Chip. She did it to make me jealous, as if I cared. But this Chip bastard, he really pissed me off. At first, it was all good, and me and him talked about Jacks and about how she never shut her pie hole. But then, this pimpish bastard says that it's worth listening to all her crap if he can nail her. I told him:  
"Man, Jackie's just a kid, she just had one boyfriend man." 'cause, you know, even thought I thought Jackie and me to be a total fantasy of hers, I couldn't bear the idea of this bastard nailing her. So, this dill hole looks at me and says, smirking:  
"Yeah, that's because she's a bitch."  
That comment made me wanna nail him, seriously, like nail him to a wall or something. I wanted to kick his ass. But I had to keep cool man, you know, loosing my temper's bad for the Zen rep.  
I said:  
"Oh, no."   
I was about to walk away, and tell Jackie to be aware of this idiot she brought along, but I saw in my mind's eye the stupid fucking smirk of his, and I just had to make it go away. I kinda turned around and punched him full force. Man, I totally laid him out. He just stayed there, unconscious on the ground. And Jackie man, she comes over running and asks me what happened. I don't know what took me over man. I started stuttering man. That's like the worse thing to do ever. Check out what I said:  
"Nothing , just ... someone... called you a bitch.. and nothing."   
Man, sometimes I am so dense.  
But the little vixen figured it out, and she started looking at me like a... a keg of beer for me. You know, kinda like I wanna drink it all in one big gulp. So, I went in, and guess what?  
Kitty was in the kitchen, and she asked me if my girlfriend was alright. I was so frustrated man. If one more person calls her my girlfriend, I'm gonna knee him in the groin, but this was Kitty, so you know, I would never hurt her or anything.  
I just told her that I didn't understand who she meant, and she told me that it was the "bossy little mean one" I'm always hanging out with. Jackie. God, I really hated this. So, I told her that Jacks wasn't my girl and that I didn't even like her because she represented everything I hate. Kitty really does have the situation in hand. She could totally burn anyone if she wanted. She told me that it's normal since I hate everything. I told her that I didn't like Jackie, that I couldn't like her, and I got super pissed in a way, because she saw under the surface that I thought Jackie was totally hot. And like an idiot, I said without thinking:  
"If I like her, shoot me!"  
And guess what she did? Man, she pointed her hand at me and said:  
"Pow!"  
Man, I was so confused. Am I so transparent? Nah, Kitty's just really sensitive to "love vibes" as Forman called them. So man, I started acting out of impulse, you know, usually I think everything through before I act, but then, I just left Kitty, went out to the backyard and told Jackie to get her car to go on our frickin' date. Those were the exact words man. And Jackie, she just looked at me like I was a hero or something, she got up and said:  
"It's a Veterans Day miracle!"  
Man, the second she said that, I was already regretting it. But the look on Kelso and Fez made it worth while. Man, Kelso looked like he was gonna try to beat me up, but he knew I would kick his ass. Fez, he just looked in shock, like you know that little face he makes when he's angry and is cursing you in his head in.... whatever his native language is. So yeah, just their looks made it a good day. But man, I was so unprepared for what was gonna happen.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Dunno how this one sounds, you tell me! And, this is my first non-angsty fic, so don't hurt me too much. *lol* This story is just gonna have three chapters, but I'll write many more little fics like this one. You know, just Hyde's thoughts about something. And, you know the deal, if you like it, review and if I get many reviews, I'll write a second chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

I got good reviews, so here's the second chapter. I 'm going for three chapters now. The next one will hopefully be the final one.  
As always if you like R/R!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
SO unprepared. So, okay, me and Jackie, we get into her car, a Lincoln Continental, leather. A pretty nice ride. She gave me the keys and told me to drive it, 'cause she knew I liked driving that car since the day I took her out of pity to prom. Anyways, we both get in, and, I just had to do it, I revved the engine and you know, I felt the whole car kinda like trembling under me. Man, that's a great feeling. It was like the car was alive man! So yeah, after I revved it, I turned around, and I grinned, actually grinned to Jackie. Man, I must be getting soft in my young age. And the hot-as-hell-flames vixen looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Oh Steven, our first date!"  
  
The five words she said totally killed the car-revving joy I was in. I looked at her, and noticed how hot she was. I know I said this already, but she is hot! No wonder Kelso always wanted to get in her pants, or skirt on this occasion. Kelso, what an idiot. He had this totally hot chick in his hands, and what did he do? He went and slept with the devil man. I mean, yeah, ok, Laurie's hot too, if you like such cheap sluts, which, you know can suit me fine for a night or two, but she was born with a tail man! I wouldn't sleep with that man, ever! Except if I'm too drunk to realize or too high to care. But anyway, back to Jackie. You know, Jackie's the kind of chick you would be happy just holding in your arms at night. Especially since she would stop talking. 'Cause you know, all that talk about shampoos and conditioners really annoy me. But you know, I looked well at her hair while I was in the car, and it's so shiny! Man, I was itching to touch it to make sure it was as soft as I imagined it. Man, all those thoughts were in my head in like a second. Then, you know, I kinda cursed myself for being such a wuss. The chick definitely has some weird power over me. I cursed at myself, and I kinda woke up back to reality. Man, I was daydreaming!  
Jackie was still looking at me man, and she asked me:  
  
"Where are we going Steven? This has to be special."  
  
Man, she was already starting to get on my nerves. I thought of a cool place we could hang out at, and I just told her:  
  
"Jackie how about we just grab a soda, and then we go to the "Point"? It's cool, we can just hang there a while."  
  
I saw disappointment cross Jackie's face. What did she expect? A freakin' Opera? Her Zen side, the side I had brought out in her, kinda kicked out and she replied it was cool. I smiled. She was definitely coming along nicely. But you know, I'd never tell her that to her face. She'd start blabbering again.  
I drove up to Fatso Burger, and the guy, his name's Ricky, you know the guy that interviewed us when we wanted to get jobs in that place, he opened the drive through window and looked at me like I was gonna point a gun to his head and blow his brains out. I looked at him and smiled. He just looked back at me, afraid. Then, Jackie had to do it, she leaned over me and poked her head out. She ruined my fun man!   
  
"Hey Ricky."  
  
"Ms. Burkhardt, what are you doing.... here? Does your father know?"   
  
He actually wanted to ask her if her father knew she was with me, he just omitted the "with this guy" after the what are you doing. Bastard.   
  
She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Whatever, can you please take our orders?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
Ricky man, he looked like someone punched his face in. Hehehe. What a pinhead. So, yeah, I ordered an extra-large pop. She just ordered a small diet pop. So the guy gives us our stuff in two separate bags, and Jackie tells him to put it on her account and told me to leave. Man, that pissed me. I mean, sure, you can buy me boots every once in a while, but on a date, I pay. I looked at the guy, and I brought my hand to my jacket's front pocket. Man, that guy, he was hysterical. He thought I was gonna get out a gun or something. Man, I so need to go there more often. I got out a couple of bills and paid for the soda myself. He looked at me funny. I waved, and I drove away. Jackie looked at me in that half worshipping stare.  
  
"Aww Steven, you paid for our drinks! That's so gentlemanly!"   
  
Man, I knew she was gonna get all "oh my god, and Steeven!", but you know, I kinda like her calling me that.  
  
So, we get to "The Point".   
  
We get out, and we sit down on the car's tail. So, we're sitting there, and Jackie is taking big sips of her soda and I start looking at her profile in the moonlight. Man, that girl is ... stunning. Yeah, stunning is a good word, not too sissy. So, she finishes her drink, throws the cup in the woods and she just looks at the sky. I look up, and see why she's looking at the sky. Man, it's like every star in the world came out tonight. I take an occasional sip at my soda, but it's far from empty. We just stay there, each of us looking for the good thing to say until we actually forget about the small talk, and we just relax in the silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

I kept sipping my pop, and we were just silent, like you know, silent by choice, not one of those awkward moments when you're looking for the right thing to say to like break the ice or anything. It was just...nice. You know, Jackie didn't open her trap, and she was just listening to the radio and the sounds coming from the forest. Or something like that, maybe some people doing it in the woods. Whatever. So Jackie is just looking at the sky, her face turned to the sky giving me a chance to check out her face.   
  
Man, that chick is... yeah, I used stunning before. Yeah, she was stunning. She had a little upturned nose, these great clear eyes. I never noticed until today how clear they were. Like, a color between blue, green, gray and brown. Something like that. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't really see the color well. All I know is that they're clear. A fine chin, great-looking cheekbones and these great lips. Man, maybe that lip smacker does do a difference. Let's not even start talking about her body, or maybe I should, you know, to remember the good times. She's not mature yet, so you know but for now her chest is pretty decent. She has these great great legs. It's weird because I never looked at someone's legs before. Except, of course, when Kelso slipped in the cafeteria and had to take of his pants, staying in gym shorts, which kinda proved us he shaved his legs. Hehehe, good times man, Kelso shaving his legs!  
  
Man, I keep digressing! Let's stay in focus. So yeah, after like maybe a half hour of silence, Jackie looks at me in that "I'm in love" look she uses and says that this is the best date ever. I pointed out that we didn't talk for half an hour. And what does she do? She says I don't have to talk because she understands me. Okay, the one thing that bugs me a lot, no, I mean it fucking pisses me off is little rich unicorn-lovin', mansion-livin', spoiled little midgets telling me they understand me. What do they understand? They don't understand what's in my mind. You know, we just don't have the same fucking standards. So, I fight back to not get down and just go home because what can she understand? Her life's been perfect, and for her, the stuff that happened in my life only happens in movies, you know? And of course the movie's ending has the poor guy becoming a heir to a whole lot of money. So in a way, they're still movies about the rich. So, I control my urge to tell her to fuck off. No one knows what's inside me. So, I tell her sarcastically:  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?"  
  
I knew I should've gotten down and in the car.  
She started blabbering again. And she says:  
  
"Sure. Ok, so you're probably sitting there thinking, "I'm on this date with this girl who really, really likes me... and, and she's so beautiful that - "  
  
Man, she started on the whole fairy tale crap again, and I had to stop her.  
  
"Jackie."  
  
And what does she do? She puts her finger on my lips. Man, did you know that she uses perfume even on her fingers? Or is that some sort of cream she uses? Or maybe, she uses the same kind of lip smacker, but for fingers. Anyway, it's something girly, but her finger smelled great. I thought she was gonna try to kiss me or something, 'cause I've seen this move in movies before, not like I wanted her to, but she kept blabbering. God, can't she ever shut up. So, I decided to make her regret the crap she was saying. Of course, some of it was true, and it went something like this:  
  
"Shhh.... And you're wondering, "How can I open up to her, when everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me. Am I even worthy of love?" Well...you are, Steven. You are."  
So, I figure that's the perfect moment to start my burn, so I look down, and I reach with both hands under my glasses, like I was crying or something. Man, she fell for it! I start acting like I'm crying, and Jackie, she puts her arm around me and starts with the   
  
"It's ok, just let it out, let it all out" crap. I reply with a muffled ok. Man, it was muffled because I was trying so hard not to laugh.   
  
She keeps telling me it's okay, and I can't stand it anymore. Even thought I couldn't see it, I could feel her pitying look. So, burn time!  
  
I look at her and blow raspberries in her face. Man, a little bit of spit even lands on her cheek. She calmly, I was actually surprised by this, I thought she was gonna be furious, she reaches up and wipes off the spit. Then, she gets off the car and says she wants to go home. But man, she acted so coolly, not screaming or whining, or something, that I told her to come back, that I was joking. She sat back down beside me, and I offered her some of my pop. She took it, and then, she took my arm and put it on her shoulders, and she got closer. She was so frail, that I just said ok, and kinda gave up. Plus, you know, it was nice.   
  
After a while, Jackie said we should go sit in the front because of the better view. I agree, and we get off the car's tail. We got to the front, and she puts in some crappy romantic song station. I'm already sitting on the hood of the car, and she comes over and sits down. After a while, we got back to looking at the sky, and I notice she's shivering. Man, it was getting cold, and she was dressed in this flimsy little blouse. So, I take off my jacket, and I put it over her shoulders, and again she looks at me like I'm a god or something. She puts it on fully, and she's happy again. Man, she's like a kid, totally naive. Anyways, it's getting pretty dark and late, so she looks at me and says that our first date was almost over. I say: "Yep." And she asks me what I thought of it. Just to piss her off I say:  
  
"It was no worse than bowling." she looked so confused, I almost laughed out loud, but a shadow of pain flickered on her face, and my stupid mouth had to continue the sentence.  
  
"I, I don't hate bowling."  
  
And the little vixen is happy again. She nods, and starts getting closer to me, and by the way she licked her half parted lips, I knew she was going to kiss me, so I zoom in for it. At first, it was a totally gentle kiss, I didn't wanna scare her or anything. Her lips were so smooth, and I could taste the lip smacker on my own lips. I could even smell her perfume.  
  
But to Jackie, a small peck on the lips wasn't enough. She opened her mouth, and she urged my tongue in. That's when I felt it. I felt a flicker of something deep inside, something woke up, and it wasn't that rabbit that pops out of the hat, because he was already up. No, something else, I don't know how to call it, it's not love or anything, more like a thud. My heart beat faster. But whatever it was, it was there, I didn't imagine it, but I don't know how to call it. So, this incredibly hot kiss is making me nuts, and it gets soo deep. Jackie even caresses my cheek, something that felt great. But then, abruptly, it stopped. Our lips remain locked for a fleeting instant before we completely broke the kiss. I was dying to kiss her again. But she looked at me and said she didn't feel anything. Man, did that fuck up my mind. She told me the kiss was hot and everything, but she didn't feel anything, and then, she asked me if I felt something. What was I gonna say?   
  
"Yeah, I felt something, and maybe, if we try again, you'll feel it too?"  
  
I would be the only one to loose in this deal. So I looked at her and said:   
  
"Uh, no. Well... no."   
  
But, in my head, I'm screaming:   
  
"What? That kiss was soo good! How can you not feel anything?"  
  
She looks down, and I look down too, and for some weird reason, I touch my lips with my fingers, I keep telling myself that it's because of that lip smacker she left on my lips, but come on, no one will read this, it wasn't just that, I was trying to feel something on my lips again. Man, my lips were tingling. Anyway, she looks at me, and she says that I was right about us all along. She asks me what we're gonna do then, and my imagination runs wild. Man, I gotta stop the Playboys for a while, they really mess with your mind. I look her up and down, and I tell her that I wasn't opposed to doing it, but you know, not in a serious tone, more like in a jokingly one, so that if I got rebuffed, I could tell myself it was a joke. Her eyes widen and she swaps my arm saying :  
  
"Take me home you pig!"   
  
I start chuckling, 'cause Jackie's reaction to my proposition was the one of an 20 year old virgin. Or a nun. Hehehe, she can be so naive sometimes. I agree and we both get in the car. And, I take her home.   
When I got here, Forman told me that Bargain Bob's was closing and that they forfeited the barbecue for Bob, for him to have one final bash, you know. He also told me that Donna made it up to him. I threw him out my room, 'cause I don't wanna hear any sex talk from him, and because I needed to clear my thoughts, and write this. SO, now, I'm done, so, yeah.  
  
  
  
Hyde 


End file.
